Such a spray apparatus is known. The carrier frame comprises a rear plate and two cantilever beams which are located perpendicularly to the rear plate and which carry a first unit having a storage container and a second unit having a fan unit. The medium which is to be discharged by the fan unit is stored in the storage container and supplied to the blow pipe of the fan unit by means of a suitable conveyor. The units which are retained on the cantilever beams are located in a vertical direction of the carrier frame with spacing from each other, a movement gap being formed between the first, upper unit with the storage container and the second, lower unit with the fan unit.
If the spray apparatus is removed from the back and placed in a hard manner on the ground—in particular when the storage container is well filled—considerable deflections of the upper unit relative to the lower unit may occur. In this instance, the upper cantilever beam can be deflected significantly, which may lead to damage.